Until You're Mine Again
by CrazyForAdam
Summary: Katherine's back again and she's trying to control Stefan's life as he's living with her 'cause he has no place to stay. But, what if her selfishness doesn't win again? What if she's returning under his spell?


**I don't own The Vampire Diaries, though I wish I do.**

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864<em>

His eyes were locking hers. His beautiful smile spreading through his face. That smile made her smile too. He was everything to her and she wanted to be with him forever. Although, it was hard. She was caught between two brothers that loved her exceedingly and she didn't want to hurt them. Yes, she was selfish and most of the time she just cared for herself, but now... she didn't know what she's feeling exactly. Her emotions were fighting with each other and she couldn't stop it. Her dead heart was looking for the answer, but it was so _hard_. She always loved Stefan more, she knew that at least. But, Damon was Damon and he was special on his own way. She loved them both and she really wanted to get over with all that sneaking out and cheating. It looked like brothers were somehow okay with it though. They wanted to compete and they both wanted to win Katherine's heart.

"What are you thinking about?", Stefan asked her as she was sitting on his lap on one of those rich-decorated arm chairs with little gold details. Katherine smiled to him and gave him peck on his lips.

"Nothing _you _have to worry about.", she said, but she could see in his eyes that he didn't believe her. She sighed and looked away from those beautiful, green eyes that she loved so much. She wished she wasn't in this position. She wished there was only Stefan. Still, her wish didn't come true. There she was, with Stefan, and in less than hour, she will meet his brother Damon. She knew that it wasn't fair for them, but she tried to put those thoughts away and be selfish-her again.

"Have you decided yet?", Stefan asked again with light of hope in his eyes. Katherine bit her lip and tried to give him slight smile. She put her hand on his right cheek and looked him deep into eyes. She needed to do this, though it wasn't fair to him. She needed to compel him – as always as he was asking questions like that.

"You will not ask anything about deciding till I tell you to ask. Do you understand me?" She was saying slowly so Stefan could soak every word she said. He nodded his head and Katherine's smile widened. "My dear good Stefan. I love you.", she said without using compulsion. She didn't need it for that. Stefan smiled back at her and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." Stefan took her closer to him while kissing her deeper, his tongue fighting against hers. She almost felt sorry that she'll need to leave him to be with his brother. Almost.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2011_

I woke up with glass shattering. My eyes were wide open as I got myself to sitting position. I managed to got up from the bed and went to sound source. Within few seconds, I found myself in front of a mirror in living room, now shattered into million pieces. I sighed and went to the bathroom were I knew I will find him. He was standing in front of the bath as his hand was bleeding. I knew he will be fine. It'll heal soon. I shook my head.

"Why did you have to make a mess again?" I asked with anger in my voice slowly rising. It was lasting ever since I brought him to my apartment. He should be _thanking _me for giving him a place to stay and not treating me like that. He just looked at me with hate. That eyes were just telling love before and now there was no sight of that love anymore.

"Why do you even care, Katherine? I thought you're just a piece of the wood." I looked at him angrily, biting my lower lip. He shouldn't act like it. I don't like it and what I don't like, that won't be happening. I got closer to him and took hand that was still little bleeding. He hissed and let a little moan. Oh, how I wanted to see him moan in pleasure. Someday, that will happened. What I want, I get.

"Don't you dare to call me that again 'cause I will do worse than this." One of my fingernails got deeper under his skin. He moaned again. "You don't have a place to stay, so you'll be nice to me, understand? I'm not asking for anything else right now." He started to bleed again. I looked at the blood and took his hand closer to my mouth. I licked it, enjoying the pleasure and feeling of the blood running through my veins. Stefan was looking in me with disgusting look on his face but I didn't give a fuck. I let go of his hand and smiled.

"I know you liked it." I said and with that words, I left the bathroom. I could feel his gaze on me all the way to living room. I sat on couch taking a remote and turning TV on. True Blood – _boring _as hell_ –_ Dracula – I watched it thousands of times – The Vampire Diaries – _bad _imitation of our life with stupid human girl in lead role... gosh, no vampire would want to be with human – and Twilight – what the fuck is wrong with these humans? I left that on just so I can laugh my butt of on sparkling vampires, golden eyes, and, again, human girl who's so clumsy that I cannot believe she's actually human. (**A/N: I'm crazy, right? xD) **Stefan walked into the room few minutes later. He looked at me like I was out of my minds – I was still laughing – but I didn't care. "Wanna join me?" I asked seductively, but he just shook his head and left the apartment. I shrugged and got back on stupid movie. People are just obsessed with us. I smiled on that thought, already working on my next plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just to be clear, I'm obsessed with all series and movies here. I just needed Katherine to be... well, Katherine, xD. I know it's kinda short and confusing, but I promise it'll get longer. :D Um, yeah, hope you enjoyed it and that I'll see some reviews? :D I would really appreciate that. :)**

**One more thing, events in 1864 will be written in 3. person, and events in 2011 in 1., from Katherine's POV. Hope it's not so confusing, xD.**


End file.
